


Power of Three

by Fire_Bear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (see notes about that), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Underage? Maybe, Unsafe Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur and his coven have just learnt of a special ritual - it can only be performed on Valentine's Day and will make all three of them more powerful than they already are. So, how could they refuse to do it?





	Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Some names: Costin = Romania  
> Andrew = Scotland  
> David = Wales  
> Sean = Northern Ireland
> 
> About the 'underage' thing... They're all in the same year at school. When I checked the birthdays of the characters, Costin would be 18 and the other two 17. I wasn't sure whether to mark it as underage, though... I know that in America they're underage but, in Scotland, where I live, the legal age of an adult is 16 and I still operate with that in mind, basically. But it's all consensual, very much so I didn't want to have a big warning since that would suggest it was a bad thing? I don't know. If you think I should use that tag, let me know.
> 
> EDIT: I realised that I rambled in that last bit. What I should have pointed out is that, the point of this story, is to show how powerful and brilliant the three of them are and that they could do powerful magic when they're young.
> 
> Also, the title comes from Charmed where they go on about The Power of Three a lot.

“Now, before we end for the day, let's talk about an important event that is coming up for all magic-users,” said their teacher, snagging Arthur's attention away from his fellow coven members. Sometimes he found it hard to concentrate when he could see their handsome faces so close to him. Shaking those thoughts away, Arthur focussed on their teacher, an old, portly man in a faded red cardigan whose name was Mr. Matterhorn. “Of course, I'm talking about Valentine's Day. One of the most important days for those forming covens.”

Arthur frowned in confusion. He was about to raise his hand, but another student beat him to it. “I thought Halloween was the most important, the most magical?”

“It's the most magical day in general. And, yes, there are other days which can be more important for individuals and covens alike. It, of course, depends on the people.” The old man turned to the board, his marker squeaking as he quickly printed the words **Magical Bonding**. “However, Valentine's Day is the best time to make stronger magical bonds and, especially in covens, this can lead to the magic-users becoming more powerful and, at the same time, more stable.

“This, of course, is all the more true for those covens that are based on love. Couples, people with... well... sexual tension, or even just family members. If they do any bonded magic together on the night, they will be able to do more and more fascinating spells.”

With eyebrows raised, Arthur turned to look at Lukas and Costin who were looking right back at him. The two of them were Arthur's best friends and had been since the first day of high school. A year later, they had decided to form their coven and, barely three months later, they had all admitted that their feelings ran deeper than friends. They had been dating for quite some time and went everywhere with each other, but they had only shared kisses and snogging sessions. It helped that all three of them thirsted for power, that they wanted to be the most powerful wizards and magicians and warlocks in the world.

If they could make this bond on Valentine's Day _and_ have a date at the same time, it would be the perfect day for them.

Another student raised their hand. “Does the bond stay powerful and stable after Valentine's Day?” they asked as Matterhorn turned his head towards them.

“Well, only if they perform a certain ritual on the night,” he replied. “Although... the most permanent ritual is one that only... well... _lovers_ would do.”

“Why is that?” asked the same student.

“It...” The old teacher cleared his throat and averted his eyes. As Arthur watched, he seemed to shrink away from them, as if he was trying to hide. If he'd really wanted to, he could have used an invisibility spell to stop them from seeing him. Instead, he scratched his rotund belly and heaved a breath. “Well... The most powerful and permanent ritual is performed on Valentine's Day during... sexual relations...”

One of the 'cool' kids barked a laugh. “Did ya mean _sex_ , sir?” he asked, with an innocent air.

“How d'ya do it?” asked another one, rather eagerly.

“It's something for _adults_ to do!” their teacher tried to yell at them, but the majority of the classroom ignored him. “This is only a fact I thought-” He gave up and pinched the bridge of his nose, likely wondering why he had bothered to become a teacher in magic rather than using that same magic for himself.

Meanwhile, two of the cool kids - Josh and Brian - muttered to each other and sent glances across the room at a coven of witches who regarded them with disdain. When they noticed their pink cheeks, they howled with laughter. One of the red-faced witches - Jane - trained their glower on the one who'd asked about the ritual. “Were you asking how you have sex, Brian?” she demanded. “Because I doubt you'll ever do it.”

That made the classroom explode with laughter and chattering. Arguments broke out and a couple of students got into each other's faces. With the tension in the room, Arthur wasn't sure whether to expect Jane to slap Brian or for him to pull her into a passionate kiss. Regardless, he tuned them out and turned to Lukas and Costin. Their similar expressions of excited determination were likely a reflection of his own and he chanced a glance at the clock.

As soon as he looked over, the bell rang for the end of class and the school day. Some of the kids in their class didn't bother moving, too caught up in their arguments. Thankfully, there were two doors to the classroom and, sitting at the back as they were, Arthur and his coven were able to leave the room without being seen. Their teacher didn't bother to call them back or ask them to wait; it was highly likely that he had already left, not wanting to be involved in the chaos he had inadvertently created.

Arthur was a little ahead of both Lukas and Costin as they walked – their usual formation. Not that their coven had a leader or someone who took charge consistently. Arthur's speciality was potions, Lukas was proficient at summoning specific familiars to help all three of them and Costin could perform spells without saying anything at all. They helped each other and balanced each other out. All three of them were powerful and Arthur knew that they could only grow more so once they'd gotten to university.

So he led them to the corridor that everyone ducked into for private conversations: it ended in a fire escape and nobody would approach them unless you were too close to the door. The teachers had caught far too many people up to no good there. As soon as he saw that no-one else was there, Arthur spun on his heel to face his boyfriends, his satchel bumping against his bum. Their eyes sparkled, both of their faces alight with interest. It made them both look all the more beautiful and Arthur had to take a moment to admire them: Lukas with his blond hair, lazy blue eyes, and his neutral expression that Arthur had learnt how to decipher long ago; Costin with his light brown hair, brown eyes he magically made glow red, and his wide grin which showed off his teeth and his delight. Arthur often wondered how he had managed to snag them as his boyfriends – surely he was much plainer and more disagreeable than them?

Right then, though, he easily dismissed that train of thought and smiled at them. “A ritual. Just what we've been looking for.”

“We don't know the specifics of it, though,” Lukas pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“There's got to be something in the library,” Arthur replied, something he often found himself saying, only to be proven correct.

“Or we can Google it,” Costin said, already reaching into his pocket for his phone. “I mean, wouldn't it make sense that there's a How To thing out there, somewhere.”

“Just make sure your parents don't find out what you're looking for,” Arthur warned him. “I doubt they'll approve of this...”

Costin rolled his eyes. “Stop worrying, Arthur. I’ve got this.”

“He _is_ the best one of us on the Internet,” Lukas calmly pointed out. “It’ll be _you_ who needs to be careful if you're going to the library. Gabby might decide to tell David what you're up to.”

Huffing out a breath, Arthur nodded. “I know.”

“I’ll ask my parents,” Lukas said. “If I frame it as an academic question, they’ll tell me the basics at least.” And, since his parents were professors at the nearby university, they would probably know exactly what Lukas was talking about.

“Shall we get to work?” Arthur suggested, smiling at them.

“Already on it,” said Costin, cheerfully. Then he paused, apparently realising something. “Ah. But that means you want to go home now, right?”

“Yeah.” Arthur’s smile faded as well. “We’ll keep in touch overnight, though.”

“Try not to make anyone suspicious, though,” Lukas added.

“Okay,” said Arthur, both as a response and to move them all along before they grew too reluctant to part. “Have a good night, you two.” And, just as they usually did when they had to part, he quickly pressed his lips to Costin’s cheek. His heart was racing as he did it, despite how often he found himself touching either of them. With warm cheeks, he averted his gaze from Costin’s pleased grin and shuffled to the side so that he could say his goodbye to Lukas, another peck just as nerve-wracking as the first had been.

Before he could pull away completely, Lukas placed a hand on his cheek and Arthur stilled. Then Lukas was leaning over just as a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, palms flat on his stomach and making his breath catch. Lips quickly and gently kissed his cheeks, Costin kissing his right one from behind. Arthur let himself lean against Costin briefly, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss as he lifted a hand to Lukas's and his other to Costin's wrist. Costin's arms tightened their grip on him and Lukas pulled his face down to press a kiss to his forehead. Lips found the top of his head and Lukas's nose brushed Arthur's, stealing his breath. They had only snogged a few times before, and never in school, for which Arthur was grateful; every time he found himself surrounded by his boyfriends, he would get turned on. So far, they had only gotten as far as rutting against each other but, somehow, this ritual seemed to _feel_ right, as though this was their time to move onto the next stage of their relationship. Now, though, Arthur struggled to breathe, struggled to remember why they needed to stop.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made everything stop. All three of them pulled their heads away from each other, though Lukas and Costin didn't move their hands. Even Arthur, usually so obedient to the school rules, didn't bother to move. They looked along the corridor and found the deputy headmistress staring at them.

“Please engage in all coven activities _outside_ of school,” Mrs. Lovett said, sounding haughty. “This is a place to _learn_ , not... participate in frivolous engagements.”

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur looked at Lukas. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge Costin who merely shrugged. Arthur knew that they were all thinking the same thing: their deputy headmistress was ignorant and prejudiced and generally unpleasant. She would be one of the things they would fix if they were allowed to use their magic in that way. Thankfully, it would be an evil act and they would be thrown from the school as soon as they did anything, so they wouldn't bother. Unfortunately, that meant doing what they were told - for now.

“Sorry, miss,” said Arthur, speaking for his coven. They disentangled themselves, their touches lingering. “We were just leaving,” he added and they made their way along the corridor, passed her disapproving gaze, and made their way out of the school, sneaking glances at each other all the way.

* * *

Eventually, Valentine's Day rolled around. The three of them had been frantically researching everything they would need and Arthur was triple-checking that he'd gotten all the things he'd promised to make sure he had. Since his brothers were all too nosy for their own good, Arthur had had to store the items in the basement: that space had been converted into a potions lab, just for him, since none of his older or younger brothers were interested in that aspect of magic. Still, even knowing that he had everything and the others had confirmed that they'd remembered to pick everything else up on their way, Arthur was nervous.

He was about to have sex for the first time.

A shudder ran through him as he made his way to his bedroom with all of the things they needed. Excitement and anticipation was making him jittery and he kept checking the time. Lukas and Costin would be here soon. Thankfully, the house was empty: his older brothers had gone on dates and his younger brothers were either with his mother or MIA. Either way, he was currently alone.

Except for the spell that Andrew had set up to watch over him, making sure that he and his coven didn't get up to any 'funny business'.

Thankfully, Arthur knew exactly how to mute it, to show the charms and spells what it wanted. But he needed Lukas and Costin to make it work. Then he would be able to transform the bed in his rather large room into a king-sized bed, perfect for the three of them to comfortably sleep in – and to do the ritual. Chewing on his lip, Arthur stared at the fairy bedspread on his small, single bed, the covers faded with use and age. His mind wandered as he imagined, _yearned_ , for the cuddling afterwards, to wake up with them beside him. With his heart growing with his love, he smiled, glad that all three of them had had the essential ingredient for the ritual all along.

Love.

The doorbell rang and, with a start, Arthur spun to face his bedroom door, heart pounding both in surprise and excitement. This was happening, _really_ happening. He couldn't wait. So, instead of the demure, composed walk he usually made through the house when he knew it was his boyfriends, he rushed from the room, bounding down the stairs. In seconds, he had reached the front door and he yanked it open, beaming at the sight of his boyfriends. Lukas wore a navy sweater that somehow brought out his pretty eyes and Costin was wearing a tight, black t-shirt with a red blazer covering it, buttons popped open.

“Hi,” said Arthur, rather breathlessly. He wasn't sure if it was from running or if the sight of them had taken his breath away again.

“Hello,” said Lukas.

“Hey,” said Costin.

“Have you got everything?” Arthur asked, even though he had texted them to make sure they had their things before they'd left their houses.

Costin shook his head in exasperation and laid a hand on Arthur's arm. “Calm down, Artie. We've got it all.”

Arthur cast a look around the garden and drive but couldn't see the bigger things they would require. He raised an eyebrow. Before he could even open his mouth, Lukas lifted his hands, a compact mirror in both of them. Arthur's other eyebrow lifted as he understood. Then he gestured at the front step.

“You're going to have to leave it all here for now,” he told them. “Andrew left that Nanny Charm in his room.”

“Ah,” said Lukas and Costin in unison. Obediently, they took another compact mirror, a pack of birthday candles and two pouches that Arthur knew were filled with the herbs they would need once they were in his bedroom. He could feel the magic throbbing from each item, already meticulously prepared, just like the magical chalk he had left in his room. Carefully, they laid them in the flowerbed below the rose bushes: they should have been bare, since it was winter, but Arthur had grown them with magic and they bloomed multicoloured flowers.

“Come on,” said Arthur, holding out his hands. Both Lukas and Costin took them and he helped them through the door, pulling them down the hall. Once he’d gotten them inside without any alarms blaring, he let go and turned, leading them towards his eldest brother’s room.

It was an unassuming door. Wooden and plain, with an old-fashioned lock underneath the knob. Whenever Arthur looked at it, he thought of Alice in Wonderland and the doors which spoke to her just after she had fallen down the rabbit hole. If he had any desire to face an irate older brother, he would attempt to force the lock to see if that was what would happen to house invaders. Thankfully, though, Arthur knew how to unlock the door without him being aware it had happened. He had perfected a spell which would mimic the door being locked at the same time as clearing the way for him and his coven to enter.

Again, he held out a hand. Lukas was quick to grab it, Costin already taking his other hand, swinging it between them. With his other hand, Arthur reached towards the door. “Ready?” he murmured, though he already knew the answer. It was better to ask them, though: what he was about to do would draw their magic from them and into himself so consent was something they often asked each other before doing anything like this.

Only when they had nodded and he felt their power touch him, course through him, did Arthur touch the door’s lock. Lukas’s magic felt cold, like snow melting onto Arthur’s skin, a breath of crisp, fresh air. Costin’s, meanwhile, was warmer, like going to a beach as the air grew hot, feet digging into wet sand, a whiff of salt as Arthur took a deep breath. Arthur let their magic flow through him and into his spell, augmenting their power with his own to activate the dormant charm. There was an audible click and then a hum of spells interacting, the power spreading as they fought for dominance. But Andrew’s spell was always set on his own and Arthur had the bond he already shared with his coven to boost the magic of his spell. The three of them won and Andrew’s spell retreated into the lock.

Heaving a breath, Arthur opened the door and drew his boyfriends inside, flicking the light on as he stepped through the doorway. “This way,” he murmured. Ignoring the large, king-sized bed and the trinkets and most of the ‘forbidden’ books that the three of them had already read, Arthur drew them towards a shelf. Upon it were several important things that the Kirklands treasured, all the more so since their father had died. There was a pipe within which resided a warped familiar, too dangerous for anyone to touch. A tiny little lamp, like Aladdin’s, seemed unimportant, though Arthur was sure a djinn had been trapped there. Beside that was Andrew’s mother’s music box, a sentimental thing which contained some sort of magic - Arthur always left it alone, aware that it was one of the few things which Andrew had of her. But the thing that Arthur headed towards was the teddy bear, plain and old, that sat in the middle of it all.

“The bear?” asked Costin, incredulously.

“Yeah,” said Arthur, eyeing it.

“Why a teddy bear?” Lukas asked, appearing confused.

“It’s a nanny cam,” Arthur explained. “Look.” He pulled at them, pointing at a piece of the teddy bear’s fur that was thinner than the rest. At certain angles, there was a glint of light reflecting from something within - the camera lens. “He uses it when he leaves Peter and Sean in the house on their own.”

“Does that stop them from doing anything they shouldn’t be?” asked Costin, an amused grin slowly forming.

“He animates it.” Arthur grimaced as he remembered how creepy it looked with its stiff-legged walk. “If they misbehave, it becomes… a lot uglier.”

“Did he use it on you, too?” Lukas inquired.

Arthur nodded. “It gives me the creeps. But you can feel the surveillance spell within it, can’t you?” He was right, he knew, since he could feel the sweeping spell that spread throughout the house and back towards it. Since Andrew had activated it, Arthur had felt it brushing over his skin - now he could feel all the intricacies of it with the help of Lukas and Costin’s magic as it pulsed over them, paying them special attention. Arthur was sure that nothing would happen unless it detected them entwined in bed. Despite how complicated it was, Arthur could tell exactly how they would have to dismantle it in order to do the ritual. “It’s pretty simple,” he said. “So, are you ready?”

Gathering in front of the bear, they stared it down; Arthur didn’t take his eyes off it, but tightened his grip on Lukas’s hand. Lukas squeezed back and Arthur was sure that he had squeezed Costin’s as well. As one, they took a breath, their bond humming with energy and power. Together, they began to chant the spell that would shield them from the surveillance spell, that would stop it from alerting Andrew to their magic, that would keep it from interrupting them. Slowly, their words wove together and spun their way between the parts of Andrew’s magic, rearranging it into what they wanted.

Finally, they let it rest and Arthur smiled at their accomplishment. He was free of his brother’s eye. His excitement rekindled and pulsed within him, surely echoed within his boyfriends. Turning his head, Arthur smiled at them, getting happy looks in response. Tugging on Lukas’s hand once again, Arthur led them from the room and they locked the door behind them, their spell going dormant once more so that Andrew wouldn’t notice their sabotage.

“I’ll go get the bed ready,” Arthur said.

“Okay,” said Costin. “We won’t be long.”

Before they parted to go their separate ways, Lukas and Costin leaned in and placed gentle kisses onto Arthur’s cheeks. They turned to go pick up the items they needed, but Arthur pulled them back. For Costin, Arthur pressed a kiss to his jaw. Lukas received one to his forehead. Once he’d pulled away, they lingered, none of them wanting to part. Arthur’s heart was thumping.

Finally, they let each other go and Arthur turned to go down the hall. When he’d hurried into his room, he made sure that what he needed was still on his bedside table. Once he had, he threw out his hands over his bed and closed his eyes. With a mere moment to gather his magical powers, Arthur murmured the words, envisioning a king-sized bed that would fit into his room - or the room expanding to fit a much bigger bed. There was a whooshing sound and something nudged at Arthur’s shins until he stumbled backwards. His eyes shot open and he surveyed the result, jaw dropping.

Not only had the bed quadrupled in size, the room had become much larger than before. Instead of the forest green walls and the leaf-patterned carpet, there was a plush, cream carpet and deep, red walls. His light had gone, replaced with dimmer bulbs around the room that cast a romantic glow over everything. All of his clutter was gone, though the things he needed were on one of the many pillows. The covers looked like silk, the material so smooth that Arthur knew it would feel good on his skin. They were golden, though they weren’t too bright - just lovely enough to suggest richness, yet dull enough to suit the room. On some hooks set into the wall by the door were three bathrobes: one green, one blue and one red. In the far corner was another door, one that hadn’t been there to begin with. Even without looking, Arthur knew that it was a bathroom and was intended for an easier clean up. He stared at it in awe, knowing that his imagination had conjured this up on the day they had thought of the ritual - he had never expected it to actually come true.

“Woah,” came Costin’s voice from behind him. Whirling around, Arthur watched his boyfriends staring around the room in awe. Costin’s mouth had even dropped open. Behind Lukas, the door swung shut and, with a loud click, locked behind them. Something within Arthur knew that no-one would be able to get in now that the room had shut them out.

“How did you manage this?” Lukas asked.

“I… I don’t know,” Arthur admitted. He was sure he didn’t have enough magic to do something like this - or did he? It wasn’t as if people could go around casting spells however and wherever they liked. Despite going to a special school for magic, they weren’t allowed to practise anything other than what was in the curriculum. And Arthur had never attempted something like this before.

“Maybe you still have some traces of our magic.” Even as he suggested that, Costin ran his fingers along the wall, marvelling at the change.

“It looks perfect,” Lukas piped up, sweeping aside the question entirely. “We’ll be able to do the ritual and…” He looked at the door. “No-one can stop us now.”

“Good,” said Costin. “I’ve been looking forward to this. I told my parents that I was staying the night - in the spare room, of course.” He grinned at them, looking quite mischievous.

“Shall we begin?” Arthur made a sweeping gesture at the bed.

With nods that were entirely in sync, Lukas and Costin drew out their items. While they set their things out, Arthur turned to the bed and began to draw out a magical circle around it. The magical chalk made it possible to draw in air and impossible to rub out by accident: none of them wanted to be halfway through the ritual only to discover that it hadn't worked because one of them had accidentally scrubbed out the magic circle.

Behind him, there were more whooshing noises. Without looking, Arthur knew that Lukas’s compact mirrors had just become full-length standing mirrors, all three of them pointed towards the bed. None of them would entirely face the others once he’d situated them right: awful things could come out of that situation, or be lost if they weren’t careful. Meanwhile, Costin’s candles would have been disguised and, in actuality, would be long, thick ones, each one unable to melt even when lit. He would be in the process of charming them to float in a particular pattern unique to the ritual, just as the magical circle looked more like three love hearts joined and intersecting than any circle Arthur had drawn before. The pouches would have to be placed under one of the pillows, so Arthur moved them inside the circle as he drew it.

Once they’d finished, they all stepped back, running their eyes over everything in order to make sure none of them had made any mistakes. Satisfied, they looked at each other and, without speaking, joined hands once again. Arthur found himself in the middle, his fingers tangled with both Lukas’s and Costin’s. Whenever he found himself in the middle of something like this, he felt loved and it made his heart soar.

Arthur held onto that feeling, cradling it within him as they drew on their power, weaving everything together. Cold air, sea wind, leaves rustling, all of it thrumming in their chests. Their magic swirled around them, snagging at their clothes and tugging, trying to pull them forward. All three of them stood fast, though they did allow their joined hands to lift. As one, they breathed; as one, they chanted the spell; as one, they sent their magic into the special items.

Slowly, the magic circle began to glow, the candlelight changed colour, the mirrors reflected something that wasn’t there. It took Arthur a moment to realise that everything was pink and red: the colours of love surrounded them. Usually, their magic circles shone white; now it was pink, bleeding into the air in such a way that Arthur was sure he was breathing its magic. Instead of the usual colour of the candles’ flames, they were a bright red; even the candles had changed from white to pink. In the mirrors, Arthur could see flowers that weren’t in the room: red roses, pink tulips, blue violets, the pink and white of gillyflowers…

It all made Arthur feel nervous, his heart hammering, palms growing sweaty. He shifted slightly, wondering if his boyfriends felt it, too. There was a silence as the three of them looked at the bed. If they stepped into the circle, there would be no going back. None of them had discovered what would happen if they backed off. Arthur had the sense that that had been because, should someone enter the circle, they would be caught in the magic already there. Suddenly, the entire situation seemed daft. Did they really need to do this to get more power?

And yet, Arthur had felt a yearning to undertake this ritual since he had heard about it. No, not the ritual… Arthur, Lukas and Costin had been together for long enough that Arthur wanted - _yearned_ \- to be with them in this way. This ritual was just an excuse to enact on those feelings without having to voice what he wanted. When he glanced at the boys on either side of him, he was sure they felt the same - why else would they have gone along with him?

So he pushed aside his doubts and slipped his hands from theirs. “We should- We should take off our… er. I mean…” Arthur could feel how red his cheeks were. “It’ll be easier if we…”

“Take off our clothes?” Costin suggested, his voice remarkably even for how embarrassed he looked - he couldn’t even look at Arthur and Lukas as he spoke.

“Let’s do that,” Lukas agreed. He didn’t seem to be nervous, even making eye contact with them. Arthur was sure it was an act, as Lukas liked to keep his emotions as hidden as possible. However, it was probably better for their coven if at least one of them kept themselves calm and collected for the majority of the time spent doing this.

“Right,” said Arthur.

All three of them paused, looking at each other. Arthur gulped. Then, since no-one else seemed to be prepared to start them off, Arthur pulled at the sleeve of his sweater. Once he’d pulled it off, he glanced around for somewhere to put it, only to realise that there wasn’t really anything in the room besides the bed now. So, with a disapproving frown, he dropped it at his feet. Still not looking at his boyfriends, he pulled off his shirt in one swift movement, overly aware of revealing his lean, pale body.

By the time he had dropped it, his boyfriends had already gotten rid of their shirts. He turned to find them topless, their beautiful bodies on display. Since Lukas sometimes did figure skating (depending on his mood and the season), his torso was slightly more muscular than Arthur’s and just a tad paler. Arthur’s fingers twitched with the urge to touch him, and he had to curl his fingers into loose fists when he caught sight of Costin’s body. Costin had a darker skin tone than either Arthur or Lukas; it made his nipples stand out all the more. Also, he kept picking up and dropping sports whenever he found the time and, because of that, he had the precursor to abs, the muscles faintly outlined. It made him look strong and Arthur had the brief image of Costin picking him up, holding him by the hips and pushing him into Lukas’s arms so that he was surrounded by them both. He took a deep breath through his nose to steady himself.

It took Arthur a moment to realise that Costin was staring back at him. Blinking, Arthur bit his lip, searching for something to say or do. Before he could decide on anything, Costin reached out and placed his palm flat on Arthur’s waist. Arthur lost his breath, his hands twitching until he dared to cover Costin’s hand with his own. Taking that as the unspoken invitation it was, Costin drew Arthur in until they were chest to chest and Arthur could feel Costin’s warmth spreading across his skin. With a gentle hand on Arthur’s cheek, Costin pulled Arthur’s face upwards until he could kiss Arthur, his lips moving against Arthur’s so naturally that he felt as though he had been kissing Costin all his life.

Arms wrapped around Arthur from behind him as Lukas pressed up against him. His mouth was against Arthur’s ear, even as Arthur continued to kiss Costin. With a tickling breath, Lukas said, “You two are so slow.” Then his voice lowered into a dangerous whisper. “I’m already naked.”

Shuddering against them, Arthur groaned into Costin’s mouth, even as Costin pushed his tongue in to deepen their kiss. Lukas ducked his head to press kisses to Arthur’s neck, his tongue poking out to lick at him as well. Again, Arthur shuddered, his hand tightening its grip on Costin’s. He reached up with his free hand and placed it on the back of Lukas’s head, letting his fingers twine with his hair. His hips nudged against Costin’s, their trousers irritatingly in the way.

Pulling away from him, Lukas reached over Arthur. Whatever he did to Costin had him releasing Arthur. They both breathed heavily as Arthur’s eyes fluttered open, surprised to realise he had closed them. “We should get into the circle,” Lukas murmured.

Costin chuckled. “Oh? How desperate for this are you?” he asked, even as he began to remove his trousers. Taking in a shaking breath, Arthur followed suit, his fingers fumbling.

“It’s not as if you’re not already hard,” Lukas commented. Arthur glanced at him and hurt his thumb on the button of his trousers when he slipped in his surprise. Lukas hadn’t been exaggerating or lying when he said he was naked and Arthur could see his arse, proudly on display as he walked towards the bed. He was unable to move, staring while Lukas crawled into the middle of the bed, on all fours, arse in the air.

“I think we all are,” Costin told Lukas, even as he stepped in front of Arthur. “Let me help you,” he murmured to Arthur, pulling his hands out of the way. Arthur couldn’t protest as Costin gently, carefully, slowly helped him undo the button. Even as he glanced down, he found that Lukas was right: Costin’s cock was already mostly erect, thick and upright. The sight had Arthur’s dick tenting his boxers as Costin dropped his trousers for him.

Pulling himself together, Arthur stepped back, thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. “I can do it,” he protested, bending to pull the boxers down while also hiding himself from view for a moment. Unfortunately, that action had him on eye level with Costin’s crotch and he paused, underwear around his knees as he stared, tempted to shift his head forward and lick at Costin’s cock. Resisting the urge, Arthur quickly straightened and let his last piece of clothing drop to pool around his ankles. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable for the length of time it took for Costin to look down at his erection and back up, delight and excitement in his eyes. His reaction had Arthur relaxing - why had he been worried about revealing himself when he was with the boys he loved?

“Hurry up, you two,” Lukas ordered. “This bed feels _amazing_.”

“Almost magical,” Arthur agreed with a smirk.

He saw Lukas shudder at the sight of him; Arthur raised an eyebrow, wondering what had made Lukas react like that. But he chose not to say anything, doing as Lukas asked instead. Both he and Costin stepped into the circle and immediately paused. Arthur could feel the magic pressing against him, trying to invade his thoughts, to make him abandon his self-control and reach for his cock. Thankfully, their bond shared the pressure and Arthur only shifted, trying to ignore the throbbing _want_ of his dick.

“ _Woah_ ,” breathed Costin, eyes wide.

“That’s why I wanted you to hurry up,” said Lukas. Blinking, Arthur focussed on him and found Lukas grasping his cock, his hand jerking as he tried to stop himself from stroking along his length.

“Oh,” said Arthur, transfixed.

“Should we… get started?” Costin suggested. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see that Costin was also watching Lukas intently.

“Yes,” Arthur agreed, wanting to touch and be touched. He hesitated for only a second before he crawled onto the bed. Arthur tried to quell the feeling of embarrassment that swept up him at the position, well aware that Costin would be looking at his arse. Determined, he moved forward, revelling in the soft, smooth sheets that brushed against his legs. The mattress was also soft enough to be comfortable but firm enough that he didn't fall over when he shifted his weight.

Behind him, he heard Costin whisper, “Fuck.” His cheeks grew warm again, unable to keep his blush at bay.

All of that was forgotten when he reached his destination where he knelt in front of Lukas and found him watching Arthur in awe. Lukas’s cheeks were also red, a bright colour against his skin and the dimness of the room. “Arthur,” he murmured, his voice strained.

This time, Arthur didn’t hesitate. Knocking Lukas’s hand out of the way, Arthur grabbed hold of him and began to stroke him, each pass long and languid to give him relief yet keep him from coming. Lukas made a muffled sound, his lips pressed together. One of his hands were gripping the sheets while his other, the one he had been using to stroke himself, gripped the arm that Arthur was using to balance himself. When Arthur glanced at him, he saw Lukas’s eyes, dark with lust, focussed solely on him.

Returning his gaze to his work, Arthur marvelled at it. This was the first time he had ever touched anyone else's cock like this, without clothes in the way. The skin of it was darker than the rest of Lukas’s body and it was heavy. Instinct had him sweeping his thumb over Lukas’s tip, smearing precum along Lukas’s length as he stroked down once more.

“You two look good like that,” Costin murmured from behind Arthur, much closer than he’d been expecting. His voice was low and gravelly, almost a growl; it made Arthur shudder and tighten his grip on Lukas’s dick, Lukas gasping at the sensation. Arthur turned his head to look over his shoulder to where Costin knelt behind him, so very close. Costin’s eyes were also dark; they looked as though they were glowing red.

“Do we?” Arthur said, voice low and lips curled in some semblance of a smirk. That smile was wiped from his face as Costin moved, shifting ever closer.

“Yup,” Costin replied. Looking pleased, he wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling himself forward until his chest was pressing against Arthur’s back. Arthur could also feel how much Costin had enjoyed the view, his fully hard cock rubbing against Arthur’s arse, somehow nestled between his cheeks. Again, his grip tightened on Lukas who groaned, low and thundering. Gathering his wits, Arthur began to stroke him like that, Lukas’s hips twitching with each one.

He immediately forgot what he was doing when a hand grasped his dick, thumb rubbing up and down before Costin began to stroke him. Gasping, Arthur clutched at the sheets with his free hand and tried not to squeeze his other one. Lukas wasn’t pleased: he bucked his hips into Arthur’s hand, chasing that friction. Arthur squirmed, unconsciously pressing back against Costin as he did so, his hand shifting languidly against Lukas as Costin moved his own hand. All three of them groaned.

“We can’t- We need-” Arthur said, trying to concentrate.

“Lube,” Costin finished for him, though that wasn’t what Arthur had been trying to say.

“Don’t need that,” Lukas gasped, grabbing Arthur’s hand and squeezing so that he could fuck into it.

Arthur pulled his hand away from him with some difficulty and shifted forward so that his knees knocked against Lukas’s, his back suddenly cold as he pulled away from Costin. “Stop,” he said, breathing heavily. “Wait. We can’t do it like that.” Even as he spoke, he had to fight from pushing forward into Costin’s hand where it still curled around him.

“What?” asked Costin, trying to pull Arthur back into him. Arthur didn’t let him; he twisted and squirmed until Costin’s hands dropped and he was able to crawl out of the way. With at least a foot of space between him and his boyfriends, Arthur spun on his knees to face their bewildered and hazy expressions. “What’s wrong?” Costin repeated. “Don’t you want this?”

The magic of the ritual was pressing down on Arthur again but, this time, he was aware that it was trying to force them into a mistake. Despite it being something they had created, it had taken on a life of its own and it was trying to hasten their climax in the way they had lost control. But this was a ritual created with two partners in mind and its hold on Arthur wasn’t as complete as it was with Lukas and Costin. So, with some effort, Arthur pushed his clarity through their bond, helping to clear their minds.

“Of course I want this,” Arthur told them. “But we need to come inside each other. It won’t work if we do it with our hands.”

Both Lukas and Costin took a few moments to breathe, their chests heaving. “I… didn’t expect this,” said Lukas. Arthur knew exactly what he meant.

“No,” Costin agreed. “But… I suppose we do need that lube.”

Smiling, Arthur crawled towards Lukas and reached around him to pick up the lube. “I didn’t get condoms - mainly because I thought there would still be a bedside table-” He broke off as he straightened, clutching the bottle of clear liquid.

“You had condoms in your bedside table?” Costin asked, grinning widely.

Flushing, Arthur rolled his eyes. “It was a joke present from Patrick at Christmas,” Arthur lied, not admitting that, since they had gotten together, he had been imagining this night. Perhaps not entirely like this; he had never foreseen a powerful ritual surrounding and encompassing them.

“Really?” said Lukas, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur ignored him, holding the bottle up. “So? Who’s going to be… on the bottom? And top?” He paused, frowning. “How are we doing this?”

They looked at each other, each of them envisioning the best way to do it and none of them wanting to voice it, too embarrassed to admit how often they’d been thinking of it. Arthur could feel it in the bond, how they were all on the same wavelength, their magic thrumming. Finally, Costin took charge. “Well… Have… Have either of you… _you know_?”

“Fingered ourselves?” Lukas suggested, his dark blush belying his calm.

“That,” said Costin, nodding as he pointed at Lukas. “Have you?” he added, watching Lukas’s expression. Arthur watched him too, surprised when Lukas lowered his gaze to the bedspread.

“No,” Lukas admitted. “I… couldn’t…”

“Then you can top,” Arthur assured him. “We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Lukas looked up at him, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Does that mean _you_ have?” Costin asked, looking at Arthur.

“And what about you?” he retorted, not quite willing to admit how often he did it. There were a few things online which described what it was like and he had taken to fingering himself whenever he was alone in the house or sure no-one would come looking for him. It was an amazing feeling, the pressure building quicker, his climax more explosive and pleasurable. But he didn’t want to be the only one to have tried it.

“I…” Costin grimaced and Arthur bit his lip in dismay, sure he was going to say he hadn’t. Then Costin surprised him. “I tried it. But… it didn’t feel… _right_.”

Arthur nodded. “I… Well… I like it,” he told them, smiling slightly. Somehow, the idea of being the one on the bottom, the one to be taken care of, was incredibly appealing. “I do it a lot.”

“Oh?” said Costin, his grin returning. Daringly, he crawled towards Arthur.

“Um, yeah.” Arthur watched him draw closer. “So, um, I can be the- Well.”

“We’re not going to put both of our cocks inside… you,” Lukas declared, faltering at the end of his sentence. “That’s… That’s too much.”

“It might be good…”

“I don’t think we should do that either,” Costin agreed, close enough to pluck the bottle from Arthur’s hand. “And I don’t want to be fucked while I’m fucking you, Artie.”

“Right. So what do you suggest…?” asked Arthur, licking his lips. He glanced between their dicks before he forced himself to look up and into Costin’s intense gaze.

“You’ve got a mouth.”

“And, if Andrew comes home early,” Lukas added, “it’ll keep you quiet.”

Arthur frowned at him. “Who says _I’m_ going to be the loud one?” he demanded, perhaps with a bit too much volume.

Both his boyfriends raised their eyebrows. “Have you got another suggestion?” Costin asked. “There’s not really any other way here, especially if we all need to come at the same time.”

“Fine…” said Arthur, pressing his lips together. The other two smiled in that way they did when they claimed he was pouting - but he definitely wasn’t this time!

“Okay, then.” Costin lifted the bottle. “I’ll open you up.”

That made Arthur flush, his cheeks far too hot. He could even feel it on his neck and shoulders. “You-! You can’t just _say_ that!” he protested.

“Mmm… No, I think I can.” Costin’s grin grew wider.

“Wait. Before we do this…” Lukas looked between them. “Are you sure you want it this way, Arthur?” He took the moment when Arthur blinked at him to crawl closer and cradle Arthur’s face in his hands. “Are you sure about this? Are you?” he added to Costin, looking over at him with a serious expression.

“Yes,” Arthur and Costin said in unison, both of them smiling.

“If something goes wrong,” Lukas began.

“Or if we stop enjoying it,” Costin continued.

“We’ll stop,” Arthur promised, though he had the feeling that this confirmation wouldn’t be necessary in the long run.

“Okay,” said Lukas with a steady breath.

There was a pause as all three of them waited on someone to take charge. Since he was the one who was going to be bearing the brunt of what they were about to do, Arthur shifted onto his knees, breaking the spell they had fallen into now that they had made their decision. “Well… How should I-? What way are you going to…?”

Costin chewed on his lip for a moment before gesturing at the bed in a vague prompt. “On all fours, I think…”

Obediently, Arthur turned around, planted his hands on the bed and pushed himself up so that he could spread his legs a little, his arse in the air. He ignored the sense of being far too exposed, telling himself firmly that he _wanted_ this. There was another pause and Arthur looked over his shoulder to find Costin’s eyes raking over him, cheeks flushed. Swallowing, Costin wrenched his gaze up to Arthur’s.

“God, Artie,” he said, voice low with _want_.

Lukas chuckled beside them; when Arthur looked up at him, he found Lukas glancing between them. “How you two manage to fluster each other, I don’t know…”

“Oh?” said Costin, still red in the face. His tone, however, suggested that he was quickly forgetting his embarrassment. “Maybe we should fluster you, too.”

Before Lukas could protest or move, Costin reached out and, with fingers tangled in his pale hair, pulled him closer. Lukas shuffled forward, drawn to him. Arthur stayed where he was, watching with interest as Costin tugged Lukas into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding into Lukas’s mouth, against his tongue, teeth biting at him. Shuddering, Arthur felt his arousal growing once again, his limbs shaking in his effort to keep from moving. Teeth dug into his own lip, trying to trap the protesting sounds and whines that would no doubt get loose if he let them.

Finally, Costin drew away, breathing hard. By that point, Arthur was panting, too. Lukas’s face was red now, as well, his gaze distant and hooded. His hands had found their way to Costin’s hips and, now that the kiss had stopped unravelling him, Lukas tugged Costin in to grind his cock against him in a slow, heavy movement. Costin groaned.

All three of them were a mess and they’d barely started, Arthur realised.

So he caught their attention. “Luke,” he said, voice a whine despite his best efforts. “Cos. Don’t leave me here like this.”

Both of them looked at Arthur, their gazes heavy and dark. “Right,” muttered Costin, moving behind Arthur. Meanwhile, Lukas moved in front of Arthur, his hands reaching towards him. Arthur smiled as Lukas cradled his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Lukas murmured. Arthur nodded.

He felt hands on him, nudging his legs further apart. Then Costin rubbed his dick against him, between his cheeks and legs, dragging over his balls and along the underside of his cock. Arthur shuddered, gasping for breath in his surprise. The hands were removed and Arthur heard a little pop. Costin had opened the lube. Nerves assaulted him. Was this really going to be okay?

Lukas moved. Glancing up, Arthur saw him lean in. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s forehead, again and again, calming him. Arthur sighed with happiness: he really did have amazing boyfriends.

Behind him, he felt Costin press a palm onto one of his arse cheeks and shift it aside, presumably so that he could see Arthur’s hole better. Arthur stayed as still as possible, trying not to shiver with the anticipation. There was a pause. Something brushed against him, circling where Arthur wanted it. Arthur’s breath hitched at the teasing, trying to find the strength to speak up. Then, finally, a finger pressed against him, pushing, pushing. Arthur’s arms trembled with the effort to keep himself calm, to keep himself upright, to keep from pulling away.

Desperately, he tried to relax, but it was such a foreign feeling. Someone else's finger was inside him and it made him want to squirm with embarrassment and joy. His breathing grew heavy and he let his head drop, his forehead pressed against Lukas’s knees.

“I- I can't-” Costin said over the sound of Arthur’s heart thumping.

“ _Relax_ , Arthur,” said Lukas, his voice laced with magic. But Arthur’s immunity to his and Costin’s spells stopped it from working.

“I- I'm _trying_ ,” Arthur insisted, shaking his head.

“Then, come here.” Lukas didn’t give Arthur an option as he grasped Arthur’s biceps and pulled him upwards. In order to keep his balance, Arthur had to grab hold of Lukas’s elbows. It brought their faces close and Lukas didn’t waste any time in capturing Arthur’s lips in a deep, filthy kiss. Arthur made a muffled noise of surprise before he was overwhelmed with the sensations. Lips pressing, tongue shifting, teeth nipping, Arthur reciprocating. He could still feel Costin’s finger pushing inside but he quickly relaxed.

“Good boy,” whispered Costin as he slid his finger in. Arthur’s cock twitched and he whimpered into Lukas’s open mouth. Lukas kissed him harder in response.

For the next few minutes, Costin carefully moved his finger in and out of Arthur. At first, only Lukas’s kisses were making him feel good, the odd feeling of something shoved inside him combined with his loss of control making Arthur feel odd. Usually he only fingered himself if he had started with a good few minutes of jerking himself off. But no-one was touching him and he could feel how weird it was now.

However, the longer it went on, the more Arthur wanted. There wasn’t enough _inside_ him. He wanted _more_ . At that point, he didn't care what it was, only that he got more sensations. Breaking away from Lukas with a gasp, he panted for breath for a few heartbeats. “More,” he gasped. He tried to make his hole spread for Costin, despite knowing that he couldn't make that happen. “ _More_ \- I need-”

“Well, I can't deny you that,” Costin said in that voice that meant that he was smirking. Arthur scowled at his tone but didn't get the chance to say anything when a second finger prodded at him, pushing at him. Lukas let him gasp for only a second before he kissed the scowl away.

Costin’s second finger slowly pushed its way into him, making him feel strained, close to bursting. Once it was all the way in, Costin began to thrust them in and out. Arthur bit at Lukas’s lip as he felt the pressure build within him. With a barely suppressed whine, Arthur pushed himself back onto Costin’s fingers. That seemed to be an unspoken signal to Costin who began to push his fingers apart. Arthur’s insides burned with pain and pleasure and he dropped forward onto Lukas heavily, gasping into his ear. Lukas didn’t help matters when he began to suck on Arthur’s earlobe, making him shudder against Lukas’s chest.

“You’re doing well, Arthur,” Lukas told him just before he began to kiss down down the side of Arthur’s face: temple, apple of his cheek, corner of his mouth, jaw. There, Lukas bit at him, nibbling and sucking, obviously marking him.

“He’s doing _amazing_ ,” Costin agreed. “You’re practically sucking my fingers in, Artie.”

“Fuck,” Arthur breathed. “God, stop. Stop, I’m going to-”

His boyfriends froze. “Already?” asked Costin in surprise.

“We haven't even touched you,” Lukas added, his hand running down Arthur’s back in a soothing gesture.

But Arthur could feel how close he was, could feel the pressure that had built so quickly. It was close to overwhelming him and he couldn’t come in this circle unless the other two were inside him and coming, too. He wasn't going to be the one to ruin their ritual. “Just…” he said, chest heaving. “Just let me _breathe_ for a minute.”

“Sorry, Artie,” Costin muttered. “We didn’t mean to push you like that…”

“It's fine,” Arthur said. “I just- I just need to concentrate on something else for a minute.”

“Hm,” said Lukas, his hand sending tingles along Arthur’s body as it made its way up to his shoulders. “Then, might I suggest…” Arthur blinked at Lukas when he trailed off and blinked again, this time in surprise, when Lukas began to gently push him downwards.

His intent became clear when Arthur glanced down and caught sight of Lukas’s cock. It was still full and hard, the veins throbbing as he strained to find release. So, with a wince, Arthur shifted the rest of the way, Costin’s fingers twitching inside him. He grasped Lukas’s cock to show he had understood, giving it a few lazy strokes.

“That’s _so_ not fair!” Costin protested. Glancing over his shoulder, Arthur could see that he was pouting.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur returned his attention to Lukas. “You have two hands,” he said, still out of breath.

He could hear Costin’s grumbling behind him, but he tuned it out to pay attention to the dick in front of him. After another couple of tugs, Arthur leaned further down, the fingers inside of him shifting. A musky, heady scent hit him, completely intoxicating. Arthur wanted more of it, so he licked up the length of Lukas’s cock, holding it steady in one hand. Lukas shuddered above him. Shifting his head, he did it again and, when he reached the tip, he flattened his tongue against it, tasting sweat and salt and something he supposed was precum.

Once he’d repeated those actions a few times, Arthur pressed his lips to the head. Lukas let out a shuddering breath above him: Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Ever so slowly, deliberately teasing him, Arthur parted his lips and slid down his length. A hand grabbed hold of Arthur’s hair, holding tight as he moved further and further down. He breathed through his nose as he moved, the smell making him slightly light-headed and extremely happy. Finally, he found that he had no more cock to swallow, his nose brushing against the light hairs at Lukas’s base.

Lukas barely had the chance to cry out before Arthur was pulling off. Despite enjoying the fact that he could go down on Lukas like that, his throat hurt and he had suddenly felt as if he couldn’t _breathe_. He took great, gulping breaths once he’d released Lukas’s dick, Lukas’s hand still loosely tangled in his hair. Costin’s fingers twitched within him and he squirmed, suddenly wanting more, his pleasure diminished enough for him to be able to endure it.

“You can-” Arthur stopped to clear his throat. “You can open me up more now.”

“Fuck, Art,” Lukas breathed.

“Mm, yes,” Arthur replied, squeezing Lukas’s dick, focussed on it.

“Are you sure?” asked Costin, his voice lower and gravelly. His fingers twitched again and Arthur’s body pushed back onto them.

“Definitely,” Arthur told him before he ducked down to wrap his lips around the tip of Lukas’s cock, suckling on it a little. There was a lot of slurping noises and he could feel saliva dripping down his chin. With a grimace, he pulled off and wiped at the mess.

“Where did you _learn_ this?” Lukas demanded, breathing heavy. When Arthur glanced up at him, his chest was just as red as his face, sweat rolling down the dips of his body. Arthur licked his lips as he stared.

“Online. And, uh… certain books.” Or, in other words, he had Googled it once and taken notes and also read erotica that he disguised as fantasy books when he brought them into the house. And when he bought them at the shop.

Costin laughed. “Of course.”

Ignoring that comment, Arthur looked over his shoulder. “Are you going to get on with it or not?”

“Mm. On, I suppose.”

Again, Arthur ducked down, his lips wrapping around the tip of Lukas’s cock. He sucked on it, his cheeks pressing on what he had in his mouth. As he moved his head down a little, pleased to hear Lukas’s groan, Costin began to move his fingers again. Thrusting them in and out, he twisted them and spread them, stretching Arthur’s hole. Now that he had adjusted and calmed somewhat, it was more bearable, felt better. Moaning around Lukas, he let himself slide further down him as he rocked into Costin’s fingers. That made the fingers spread further, a stinging pain quickly washed away by the pleasure of having something inside of him.

For a while, that was all there was: being stretched, bobbing his head, curling his tongue, sucking harder than the last time, Lukas’s hand tugging at him, the heavy breaths and noises of approval. Arthur could feel himself dripping onto the sheets below, making a mess with his precum. His dick was aching for a touch but Arthur didn’t ask for one; he knew that he wouldn’t last if anyone curled their fingers around him, tugged on him to give him relief. However, it did remind Arthur that no-one had stuck their cock in him yet, so he pulled off of Lukas, wincing a little when Lukas pulled at his hair, trying to drag him back.

“For God’s sake, Cos,” Arthur tried to snap at him. It came out more pleading than stern. “Put it in.”

“Wha-?” Costin ran a hand roughly up and over one of Arthur’s arse cheeks. “You’re not ready yet.”

“ _Cos_!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Cos,” Lukas echoed. “Put another finger in - and hurry up!”

Costin sighed. “If you insist.” And another one slid in, stretching at Arthur’s insides and making him gasp. He clutched at Lukas’s thigh and cock, squeezing tightly. Lukas responded by bucking his hips, his hand tightening its grip on Arthur’s hair. Everything in Arthur tensed, unable to move, as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly, carefully, Costin thrust his fingers in and out shallowly, waiting.

As Arthur’s heart slowed over the time Costin allowed him, he began to stroke Lukas’s dick again, his grip looser. The fingers in his hair unclenched and loosened until Lukas was stroking through it, gently removing any tugs he found on his way. Sweat ran down Arthur’s temples, his hair probably slick with it. His body slowly relaxed until the tension became desire; he rocked backwards onto Costin’s fingers in an effort to draw him deeper. Costin responded by thrusting harder and quicker, twisting his fingers.

Just as Arthur began to lick at Lukas’s cock again, Costin twisted his fingers just so and brushed his fingers against a certain spot within Arthur. Pleasure exploded in him and Arthur cried out, his breaths the only thing to touch Lukas as his hand dropped, reaching for his own dick. Lukas caught his wrist; his grip twitched as he began to draw him back towards him before he thought better of it. Turning his hand, Arthur grasped onto Lukas’s wrist, looking for an anchor before he spiralled into his climax.

At some point during Arthur’s reaction, Costin had stopped moving, his fingers only twitching in tiny movements. “I… found it?” he said, looking dazed. “God, you both sound so good, _look_ so good. I-I need to-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur growled, still far too close to the brink. Yet, he needed more. Despite Costin’s fingers filling him well enough, he wanted to be stuffed full with _more_. And he wanted to taste Lukas again, though he couldn’t catch his breath so that would have to wait.

“I’m sorry, Artie. I need to put lube on-on my cock.”

“Wait,” said Lukas, quickly. “If… If Art will suck me off again and you keep your fingers in him, then I can… put lube on you…”

Costin made a sound that Arthur thought meant that he had lost his breath at the suggestion. He smiled, his heart growing warm as he noted how sweet they were all being to each other. “Okay,” whispered Costin, clearly stunned.

So that was what they did. Almost in sync, Lukas released Arthur’s wrist and leaned forward, Arthur lowered himself onto Lukas’s dick and Costin’s fingers started to thrust again. The fingers inside him were distracted, thrusting a few times in quick succession before only twisting and twitching. Arthur didn’t mind it: Costin hadn’t been touched in a while so he deserved to lose control of himself. Still, Arthur found himself thrusting back onto him, his lips drawing up to Lukas’s tip as he shifted. Gasping breaths surrounded Arthur and, at one point, he was sure he could hear a sloppy kiss.

Then, suddenly, Costin’s fingers pulled out and Arthur’s mouth fell open in a gasp. He pulled off of Lukas as Lukas sat up straight. Whimpering, Arthur tried to make sense of what was happening through the way his head swam with unrealised pleasure. “What?” he murmured. Neither of his boyfriends answered him, though Lukas did reach down to stroke his hand through his hair. Arthur noticed that it was slick with lube when his fingers brushed against his jaw, smearing it across Arthur’s skin. He couldn’t find it inside himself to care; he could feel lube on the insides of his thighs, perhaps from an overabundance of it on Costin’s fingers, so more of it elsewhere didn’t seem a cause for concern.

Hands gripped his hips, one of them smearing lube over him there as well. That action alone made Arthur understand. Costin was ready and it wasn’t long before he felt something poking at his hole, stretching the rim just slightly as it nudged him. Arthur lost his breath again, mouth agape as it dawned on him that he was about to be fucked, that he was about to lose his virginity, that he was about to be stretched far more than he already had. He was both ready for that and dreading it.

“Go back down,” Lukas told him, and Arthur could do nothing but obey, his mouth sliding up and down with practised ease. With his focus split between the impending intrusion and Lukas’s cock, he began to relax.

Somehow, Costin could see that. Just as Arthur shifted, ready for it, Costin pushed against him. At first, it felt far too big to fit inside him. Arthur wanted to move away, towards, away - he stayed put, limbs trembling. Both of Lukas’s hands were in his hair, his fingers sliding through the strands of Arthur’s hair, rubbing more of the lube through it. Costin was careful, going at the pace of a snail until, finally, his tip was inside. Arthur could feel it, could feel him inside, could feel how he filled him and stretched him better than his fingers had. It drove Arthur crazy, wanting more and less at once.

Fighting for control, he concentrated on Lukas’s dick, sucking on him in earnest, breathing heavily through his nose and hoping that would be enough. He soon discovered it wasn’t, though, since Costin began to push further in. It stretched him and stretched him and Arthur felt like he would split in two. But it also filled him, took away his emptiness. Arthur wanted more. Arthur wanted it to stop. His mouth was full, he was so full, it was so good-

Too much, too much!

Arthur pulled off Lukas again with a cry. “No! No, stop!”

Both his lovers froze, neither of them daring to so much as twitch. “What-? Am I hurting you?” Costin asked, sounding panicked.

“No!” Arthur exclaimed, alarmed that Costin might pull out. Chest heaving, he shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. “It’s too much,” he gasped. “Too much. I can’t-”

“I’m sorry,” said both Lukas and Costin in unison.

“Should I…?” Costin added, though he didn’t move.

Again, Arthur cried out. “ _No_! Don’t. I-”

Lukas reached out to Arthur, grasping his face and pulling him up until they could look at each other. “We’re sorry,” he told Arthur gently, his expression pained. “We didn’t think that we were going too fast. We should have been more careful.” He lifted his gaze to look at Costin. “How far in are you?”

“Halfway,” Costin answered, his voice strained. “And, God, he’s so _tight_ and warm and I-”

“Stay still,” Lukas ordered him. He returned his attention to Arthur and pressed a quick, firm kiss to his forehead. “Do you need us to stop?

Panting for breath, Arthur shook his head. He felt a little calmer now that everything had stopped. “It feels amazing. I love it. I love you. Just…”

“‘Just’?” Lukas prompted.

Focussing on Lukas’s pretty blue eyes, Arthur forced himself to concentrate, to get the words out. “It feels _too_ good. I almost came.”

“Oh!” Lukas chuckled. “You had us worried, silly.”

“I’m sorry!” Costin exclaimed. He leaned over, his cock shifting within Arthur. It had Arthur gasping, digging his nails into Lukas’s arms where he was hanging on. “Sorry!” Costin proceeded to pepper kisses across Arthur’s back, up and down his spine. They were open-mouthed kisses and it felt _so_ good.

“Ah, Cos!” Arthur breathed, his eyelashes fluttering.

He must have looked appealing, as Lukas suddenly kissed him. His lips slid against Arthur’s. Arthur kissed back, letting his tongue flick out to push against Lukas’s mouth. Lukas responded in kind till their tongues were pushing against each other, the kiss wet and warm arousing. It made Arthur shudder, his body shifting back in a distracted attempt to take in more of Costin’s cock.

“Wait. Artie.” Costin sounded concerned: Arthur ignored him and pushed back some more. The grip Costin had on his hips tightened in an attempt to halt Arthur’s progress. “Wait. Are you… ready for me to move?”

“Yes,” Arthur groaned into Lukas’s mouth, desperate and wanting.

So, as Arthur sloppily kissed Lukas, Costin resumed his progress, shoving his way inside. This time, Arthur could pull away from Lukas easily when he lost his breath, panting hot breaths across his mouth as he forced himself to calm, to relax, to take Costin in. He could feel Costin’s veins, could feel _everything_ as he slid in.

Eventually, everything stilled. Arthur felt as if he was stuffed, could feel it in his stomach. The kisses had dissolved into nothing and Lukas busied himself with sucking and biting Arthur’s neck, his jaw, his collarbone. Behind him, Costin was chanting something. It took Arthur a long moment to realise what it was: “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Lukas straightened from where he was licking up Arthur’s neck. “Cos? Are you okay?”

“God, Luke!” he gasped. “He feels so good. So warm and tight and- fuck! I’m not going to last.”

“Then neither of you move, for now,” Lukas told them.

For the next few minutes, nothing happened. Lukas ran soothing hands in Arthur’s hair, along his body, over Costin’s arms. Arthur breathed, relaxing as he got used to the intrusion. He still felt stuffed and it felt better than his fingers ever had. Hope filled him: now that they had done this, maybe he could convince them to fuck him again. Slowly, everything calmed, only the throbbing of his dick keeping up its insistence that things got moving again. So he pushed backwards to make Costin aware of his desire; Costin gasped, his fingers tightening on his hips. Arthur hoped there would be marks.

“Are you ready?” Lukas murmured.

“God, yes,” Arthur replied.

“Uh huh,” Costin added.

“Then let's get started,” Lukas declared.

Gently, he pushed Arthur’s head down, back to his cock. Obediently, Arthur sank down, his tongue wrapping around Lukas’s length, his lips pressed against him. As soon as Arthur had Lukas in his mouth, Costin carefully pulled out till only his tip was still in. Arthur matched his movements, pulling up to suckle on the tip, the noises loud. Costin pushed back in, a squelching noise clear in the quiet room. It made Arthur groan as he was filled again; he dropped back down onto Lukas’s dick at the same time and his moaning was echoed above and behind him.

Their slow movements continued, Arthur’s hole stretching further till Costin could move quicker. Arthur sped up his movements with him, rocking back onto his cock. Costin’s heavy balls began to slap against his arse when they sped up, the amazing feeling of them reminding Arthur of Lukas’s. Using his hand, he cupped them, rolling them and squeezing till Lukas was gasping. He wanted to suck on them too, but he was worried that Lukas would come over his face instead of in his mouth. The hand in his hair was back, hanging on for dear life.

Eventually, Costin’s thrusts became harder, his balls swinging harder. The sound of squelching and slapping skin accompanied each one. Meanwhile, Arthur dared to take more of Lukas into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing around him before pulling off and sucking, licking. Wet sounds mixed with those behind him. They made Arthur feel dirty and so, _so_ good. He couldn’t help moaning which set off a cascade of responses from his boyfriends.

Pleasure built, all the more so when Costin shifted at one point and brushed against his prostate. A muffled cry escaped him as he pushed backwards, his slack mouth making Lukas’s other hand grab hold of his head. It felt like he wasn't sure whether to pull Arthur off or push him down. The possibility of being shoved down, of being filled even _more_ had Arthur trembling and mindless. He wanted that, he wanted _more_. Desperate, Arthur pulled off of Lukas.

Before anyone could ask questions or stop Costin, Arthur spoke, his voice scratchy and hoarse. “Fuck me,” he pleaded, eyes trained on Lukas’s. “Please, Lukas, fuck me, fill me-”

Costin’s movements faltered. “ _Jesus_ , Artie,” he breathed.

“Are-? You want-?” said Lukas, breathless and sweating and unfocused.

“I want, I want,” Arthur gasped. “This feels so good, I’m close, I need you.” He took a breath and, a little calmer, added, “I want to come already. _Please_.”

Lukas nodded and, with no more warning, tightened his grip on Arthur’s head and pushed him down. Arthur only just got his mouth opened wide enough before he got to the level of Lukas’s cock. Then he was pushed down until he gagged in surprise. His boyfriend immediately lifted him a little to help him. But, instead of asking if he was okay or pulling him all the way off like Arthur expected, Lukas held him still and thrust into Arthur’s throat. The short, shallow thrust thankfully didn’t make Arthur gag, which he supposed had been the point of pushing him down so far and fast, testing his limits before Lukas started moving in earnest.

With Lukas doing as he had asked, Arthur pushed his arse as far back as he could without moving away from Lukas, drawing Costin into him again. As clever as he was, Costin figured out what he wanted and resumed his previous pace. One of his hands held Arthur tightly, while the other ran over his lower back, sending sparks of pleasure through Arthur as Costin’s fingers made him shiver.

Arthur felt as though he was being stuffed full, like something was being pushed into his body again and again. It felt infinitely better than being empty. Every single sensation was being fed straight to Arthur’s aching cock: the salty taste of Lukas; the slide of Lukas’s precum down his throat that he eagerly swallowed; the musky smell that his nose was pressed into; the tickling of almost invisible hairs on his nose; the pull of Lukas’s fingers in his hair, little pinpricks of pain; the way Lukas's little fingers swept over his ears; the sound of his muffled moans; the dribble of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth and rolling down his chin; tears pricking at the corners of his eyes; Lukas’s whispered swearing and praise; the silken sheets caressing his legs, promising comfort when they eventually stopped; his heavy dick between his legs, yearning to be touched now, thick and full, precum running from it to the puddle already below; Costin’s cock, thick and full, stuffed inside him before shifting, brushing his prostate to send sparks of more intense pleasure through Arthur; the slapping of Costin’s balls on Arthur’s arse, both the feel of being lightly slapped and the sound; the squelching of the lube as Costin moved; his heavy breathing and louder swearing; the sweat gathering between them. The need to come was quickly building.

Time passed. Arthur lost track of what was happening, submerged in pleasure, barely keeping his head above it. Then, without any warning, Costin shifted in such a way that he slammed into Arthur’s prostate. If Arthur’s mouth hadn’t been wide open, his jaw would have dropped. As it was, he cried out, losing his breath. Thankfully, Lukas kept fucking him, clearly no longer concerned about Arthur being overwhelmed. The noise, however, piqued Costin’s interest and he thrust in again, hitting the same spot. Arthur tensed, clenching around Costin, as he groaned, trapped with the rapid increase of pleasure. Costin’s hands spread over him, finally releasing Arthur’s hips for a moment.

“Is that…?” Costin said, out of breath. “There?” Arthur frantically nodded in response, gagging for a moment when Lukas didn’t stop. Lukas wrenched his head back to the right spot and kept going which only had Arthur moaning again. Meanwhile, Costin grabbed hold of Arthur’s hips again. “Good. I’m going to-” Costin broke off and began to thrust, to _pound_ his cock against Arthur’s sweet spot, each one drawing a strangled noise, moan, groan, cry as Arthur rocked back to meet him, to chase the pleasure.

Unable to think, Arthur let the sensations crash over him, his throat straining as he tried to cry out, yell, _scream_ with happiness. Lukas’s thrusts, however, kept him quiet and muffled, especially when he started to lose his rhythm, thrusting far too hard once before he barely shifted on the next one. The pain on his head increased as Lukas pulled on his hair more. “Fuck,” Lukas gasped. “Oh, I- Co-Cos. Are… Are you close?”

And, once Lukas had said that, Arthur could feel how Costin was leaning over, his chest sticking to his back. Costin’s movements had also sped up until it was as if he was continuously pressed against Arthur’s prostate. “Y-Yes,” Costin gasped, his breath fanning over Arthur’s shoulder blades. “ _Fuck_! So close!”

“Art?”

It took Arthur a moment to respond. When the question sank in, Arthur nodded as much as he could. He could feel it coming, it was all he could think about.

“Then come,” Lukas ordered them. “All of us. You deserve it, Art. You’re so good for us.”

“So very good,” Costin added, just before he leaned down to bite at Arthur’s back.

“Let go, Cos.”

“You too, Luke.”

For a while, nothing happened. Lukas and Costin kept moving, but none of them released. It was as though, now that they were here, they needed just a little more. Arthur whimpered, his cock aching. Despite the louder noises surrounding them, both Lukas and Costin seemed to hear his distress. Lukas shifted his hands, carefully pulling them through the strands of Arthur’s sweaty hair until he was cupping Arthur’s face, his thumbs stroking him in a soothing manner. Costin leaned into him, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist in a hug that also served as a way to keep Arthur upright.

Suddenly, Arthur realised how loved he was. Here they were, close to their climaxes, and his boyfriends were concerned about him, comforting him. Wrapping him in their arms, surrounding him with their love. And Arthur loved them. He loved them both so much. His mouth was too full to tell them, though, and it made the tears he’d been holding at bay fall, happy and dismayed.

Somehow, Lukas seemed to know what Arthur was thinking and suddenly declared, “I love you both.”

Costin smiled into Arthur’s back before he lifted his head. “I love you both.”

Wishing he could say it too, Arthur thought, as loudly as he could, _I love you both._ At the same time, he reached back to place a hand on Costin’s arse to pull him close and his other cupped Lukas’s face, both fond touches rather than sexual.

That seemed to be the trigger. It was as if Arthur could feel the love surrounding him, piercing him. His pleasure heightened, increased. All of those sensations crashed in on him again, everything coming to a head - quite literally.

Arthur came.

At the exact same moment, Costin came, his cum sliding against Arthur’s insides in an odd sensation; Arthur had never felt better.

In the same instant, Lukas came down Arthur’s throat, pulling out as he did so that Arthur could taste his salty cum; Arthur had never tasted anything sweeter.

And, as Arthur felt his own cum spurting onto the bed below, he felt something else. A warm and powerful _feeling_ swept through him. It started at the points where he had just been fucked, spreading through him and surrounding him. Arthur knew it was increased power and energy thrumming within him. Newfound knowledge dug into his brain: love spells and potions, jinxes and hexes that would incite lust, lucky amulets and talismans to help people find the right way to declare their love, spells to use at weddings to make the day more magical.

Not only that, but their bond had intensified. Arthur could feel his boyfriends’ love, their satisfaction. He could also feel them moving, Costin’s skin pulling at his as he unstuck them, slipping out of Arthur. Lukas’s cock also slipped from his mouth, the tip bumping against his lip and chin until he was free. Overwhelmed, arms and legs shaking, Arthur fell to the side, his boyfriends following, all of them tangled in each other. With the way he landed, Arthur’s face was still in front of Lukas’s dick, the smell of sex making Arthur’s eyes flutter. Thankfully, Lukas shifted, wriggling down until he was face to face with Arthur.

“Your eyes are glowing,” Arthur whispered, still trying to catch his breath. He lifted a heavy, shaking hand to run his finger underneath them, staring with awe at how pretty he looked. Lukas’s eyes had become a vibrant blue, brimming with energy and love - and just as much awe as Arthur was looking at him..

“So are yours,” Lukas responded. He glanced over Arthur’s shoulder. “And Costin’s are even more red than before.” Arthur twisted to look, managing to catch sight of Costin’s bright, red eyes, brighter than Arthur had ever seen them. Instead of making him looking dangerous or unnatural, Arthur thought he looked gorgeous.

“You’re beautiful,” Costin told them, sounding awed. Then, with a giddy laugh, Costin pressed in close to Arthur, attempting to wrap his arms around him _and_ Lukas. “We did it! It worked!”

“Wow,” said Arthur, eyes wide. He’d never felt so good in all his life, even with the growing awareness of the lube smeared in various places on his body and the cum dripping from him and the horrible taste in his mouth. “That was…”

“Something we’ll be doing again more often?” Lukas suggested.

“We can silence Andrew’s alarm with a click of our fingers,” Arthur said. “So, yes, definitely.”

“I can’t wait to find out what we can do!” Costin enthused, likely already thinking of specific spells.

“I want to try out these love potions.”

“Maybe we could sell them to people,” Lukas suggested.

Grinning at him, Arthur shifted so that he could make sure he had a hand on Costin’s elbow and an arm around Lukas, intent on drawing them into cuddles. Instead, he felt the strange sensation of cum sticking to his hole. “That’s a brilliant idea. A better one would be to clean up? Because, as much as I love you two, I’m starting to feel…” He trailed off and made a disgusted expression, his nose wrinkling.

Chuckling, Lukas nodded. “But first,” he said, and dove in for a kiss. Costin moved as well, leaning over Arthur to dive in once Lukas had moved away. Once they’d finished their languid, wet kiss, Costin moved on to Lukas, kissing him as well.

“I do love you two,” Arthur said, unable to keep the words inside him any longer, happy and satiated - and rather tired.

“We love you too, Art,” said Lukas, shuffling away from Arthur so that he could sit up.

“Luke doesn’t speak for me!” Costin corrected. “But I do love you.”

They laughed together, touches lingering, Arthur’s eyes closing in bliss. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the ritual or the sex or the knowledge that his boyfriends truly loved him as much as he loved them, but Arthur had never felt happier.


End file.
